Dark Types These Days
by xXPikaWafflesXx
Summary: HAI! Good Eevee-ning. This is a dumb series, i named it dark type these days, since i couldn't make up a title. Anyway it's basicly about a Sneasel and Weavile (Sneasel has a small ear feather while weavile has larger ear feathers, *hint hint*) XP so what they do is steal and murder, but the stories/episodes are funny, ya know? NARWHALESZ X3
1. Episode 1- Time To Get Riiiich

** (Rated T for: Strong language)**

**Dumb Author's Review: Ellow, good Eevee-ning XP So0o0 this is a series im going to start making it's basicly about a Sneasel and Weavile (Sneasel has a small ear feather, while Weavile has larger ear feathers hint hint) teaming together always getting into trouble and making trouble as well AND BLAH BLAH BLAH :P but at the end it's always...AN EPIC FAIL ^W^ Anyway heres ta dumb story I guess -_- (i made a mistake in title and i cant fix it btw. STUPID STUPID STUPID ME!) XP**

...

_xX-PikaWaffles-Xx presents..._

_ #ep 1:_

** Taim To GeT RiiicH!**

''Are you SURE this is gonna work?'' A Weavile asked while stuffing a bunch of papers in a box.

''Quit worrying, this is gonna work just the way we planned.'' A Sneasel said.

Sneasel was writing one particular name down on every paper. Then handing them over to Weavile where he placed them in the box. The two Pokemon seemed to be in a basement under some sort of stage. It was night, so no one was around but Sneasel and Weavile, who were doing some sort of ''plan''.

''Okay, that's enough papers I think.'' Sneasel said, as she handed over the last paper to Weavile.

''Let's go over the plan one more time, k?'' Sneasel said, jumping onto a crate.

''Fine...'' Weavile sighed.

''So that stupid king made up a holiday that once a year everyone would vote for a random Pokemon, and whoever has the most votes get's to take over the king's place for a day. It's defently not going to be us, so when no one suspects it, we fill the box up with our names. Then we would DEFENTLEY win! Brilliant plan isn't it?''

''Yeh...Why would you want to be a ruler anyway? It's just for a day...'' Weavile asked.

Sneasel hopped off the crate and walked up to Weavile.

''Why would I want to be ruler you ask? Well just think about it, I can give so many orders which would get the all the guard and servants busy. Which gives you the chance to sneak into the king's home and steal all the money!.'' Sneasel explained.

''Are you crazy? There's security camera's everywhere! If I get caugh-'' But before Weavile could finish, Sneasel interupted him.

''Don't worry i'll take care of that.''

Weavile folded his arms and turned away from Sneasel.

''I still think it's a bad idea.'' He said.

''You know what I think? I think your just too much of a coward to do it!'' Sneasel said.

''What did you say?'' Weavile said coldy, he just HATED being called a coward.

''You heard me, your just a big coward!'' Sneasel teased, poking his chest.

''I'm not a coward!'' Weavile smacked her claws away.

''Care to prove it?'' Sneasel said with a smirk.

''You know what? I WILL prove it! I'll do the plan! I'll even bring a gun with me when we do!'' Weavile said.

''So all the sudden your Mr. tough guy now?'' Sneasel said.

''Just shut up and let's go...'' Weavile said, climbing up the ladder that lead up to the stage.

Sneasel followed, they left the basement and jumped over the fence that surrounded the stage, where the king would announce the winner in the next morning. The two Pokemon went home :P

Finallyz, it was morning. In just a few minutes the king would announce the winner.

''Sneasel wake up!'' weavile yelled at Sneasel, who was sleeping on a boulder. Apparently they lived in a cave in the middle of the forest.

Weavile was starting to get real mad, so he had no choice but to push her off the boulder :3

''OW WHAT THE F*** WEAVILE?!'' Sneasel yelled, rubbing the back of her head in pain.

''The freaking king is going to announce the winner any minute!'' Weavile yelled back.

''OH SH** WE HAZ TO HURRY!'' Sneasel shouted before grabbing one of Weavile's claws and running out the cave.

They headed for the stage they were at last night. The two ran through the bad side of the forest they lived in, where all the ghost and dark types live in with lots of violence. No Pokemon really sees a dark or ghost type, since they usually come out at night. Sneasel and Weavile reached to the good side of the forest, where there aren't any dark or ghost types, since it was too bright and happy. The two seemed to be bothered by the brightness, they never really seen the sun that much.

''Ugh it's too bright!'' Sneasel complained, covering her forehead with her arm to avoid the sunlight to get in her eyes.

They tried to avoid the logs and rocks that filled the forest floor. At one point Sneasel tripped on a twig and fell on her face, while Weavile was pointing down at her laughing. Anyway, since they were fast Pokemon they managed to make it in time before the king announced the winner. They stopped at the stage, but realised there was a huge crowd of other Pokemon who made it earlier. Which made it hard to see the spot where the king will do the announcement or whatevs.

''If you woken up early, we could have been at the front of the crowd!'' Weavile said.

''Yeah whatever...'' Sneasel said, folding her arms.

It was finally time to announce the winner. Everyone saw the almighty king step on the stage (well, not as almighty as the divine Pokemon god Arceus of course XP) The king appeared to be a Samurott, the king of the entire forest (I guess the forest is like ilex forest, the sinnoh forest and like...all forests mixed together XP) Everyone stayed quite, giving full respect to the king.

''Attention all Pokemon.'' Samurott the king said. ''Thank you for all joining us today in this special of the most exiting days of the year, we choose a winner from this box we all voted from and whoever has the most votes gets to take my place for the day''. The king said, pulling out a box filled with papers that Sneasel and Weavile secretly changed. Sneasel and Weavile gave each other an evil smirk as they saw the box.

''Now without any further delays, we are going to choose a winner right now!'' The king said, reaching inside the box.

Everyone stared closely, waiting for the answer. Samurott read the paper, his eyes grew wide when we found out who it was.

''''And the winner is...'' Samurott said nervously. ''S-Sneasel...''

Everyone gasped when they heard who it was.

''Sh** you actually won...'' Weavile said to Sneasel, without looking to her.

The entire crowd turned around to the two dark types who were in the back. They didn't say anything, they just stared. Which made Sneasel nervous and regretting what she's done.

''I-Im just gonna go now'' Weavile said nervously, scooting away from the crowd. Sneasel saw Weavile give her a thumbs up to let her know he was getting ready for the plan, before he jumped over the fence and disappeared. Since it was quite, they heard a loud crash and a skitty's screech, and Weavile's screaming and a bunch of houndooms barking. Fail :P

Anyway, everyone just stared O_O ''um...Hi?'' Sneasel said nervously to the shocked crowd. But seriously, a highly dangerous blood thirsty dark type taking the king's place? Doesn't sound much like a good idea. Everyone thought.

Sneasel quietly made her way to the stage, everyone kept their distance from her, just for safety. But it was getting annoying to Sneasel. Now Sneasel was standing face to face with the king. The king was going to cancel everything, but with the devilish mean look Sneasel gave him, he was too scared to.

''Well...here you go.'' Samurott said, stretching his shaky arms far as possible to Sneasel, holding out a big fat stupid crown :P ''And make you're speech to the crowd too like we always do, here's the microphone now bye bye!'' Samurott said quickly, before running off the stage with two other guard who were all Bisharp. Sneasel grabbed hold of the microphone, and began to speak.

''...Hi everyone...I guess Im you're f***ing ruler for today and im f***ing in charge of you d****bags, got it?'' Sneasel said with a whole bunch of curses. Everyone gasped, but they nodded right after quickly.

''Good.'' Sneasel said with a smirk.

''Uh...Miss you must come with us now...'' One of the three Bisharp guard said.

''Oh right.'' Sneasel hopped of the crate she used to reach up to the tall microphone, and followed the three guard into the king's home. They reached the king's home and opened the big door. They lead Sneasel inside, she was amazed by all the fancy carpets, huge staircases made of gold, and all the MONEY! Sneasel pushed the Bisharp guard out of they way and sat on the king's big throne.

''Just letting you know, we are here to do any command you desire'' A bisharp said.

''Good, i have something in mind right now actually'' Sneasel said.

''Yes, miss?'' They replied.

''Okay i know this seems weird but...I don't like being watched, so would you take down the cameras?''

''But-'' Before the guard could finish, Sneasel snapped at him and said ''I SAID TAKE DOWN THE FRIGGIN CAMERA'S!''

That yell startled the three guard, they nodded quickly and began taking all the camera's down.

''Hey you'' Sneasel said, pointing at one of the guard.

''M-me?''

''Yeah you, go take all the money and throw them in that room over there and lock it, no questions just do it.'' Sneasel ordered.

The guard did what they were told. They reason she wanted the money in the room and looked is because that's where Weavile is going to steal all the money ^W^ Sneasel rubbed her claws together with an evil smile. ''This is gonna work out just fine, heh heh.'' Sneasel said to herself.

(Back to Weavile) Weavile was already at their home (teh cave) gathering all the equipment he will need. Which was a big bag and a gun he told Sneasel he would bring. He just wanted to impress her even though he would never admit it :3 He looked down to the gun. He was a bit nervous. The plan was going to start at night and all :P

(Back to Sneasel and the guard...) Sneasel was spending the time playing a game. She was throwing pies at the guards faces, who were kneeling down sick of her. But they didn't dare to say it to her face. One of the Bisharp guard whispered something to the other. Sneasel noticed.

''What was that?'' Sneasel said coldly, now serious.

''N-nothing!'' The guard replied.

''DON'T LIE! YOU TWO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THIS GUY NAOW!'' She ordered the two other guard. But they didn't want to, so they just sat there.

''Well, what are you waiting for?''

The two guard quickly went up to the third and started attacking him. Sneasel enjoyed the image of the poor Bisharp bleeding to death.

''Throw him out the window now!'' Sneasel said. (XP)

The two Bisharp felt so ashamed, but they did it anyway. They threw the Bisharp out the window! Sneasel just laughed :3

Sneasel realised it was night when she looked at the window from the distance. Weavile should be here any minute.

(Back to Weavile) Weavile realised it was time, so he loaded the gun with bullets and grabbed the big bag. He left the cave, heading for the king's home.

(Now back to Sneasel)

''Guards i need you fools to just sit right there, and don't move.'' Don't check any other room or you'll face the consequences.'' Sneasel said.

The guards were so confused and a bit scared.

(Back to Weavile -_-) Weavile made it outside of the king's home, wondering how to get in without being caught. He figured who can climb to the top, through the air vent, then reach the room with the money and steal everything! So he did just that. (At his first attempt he climbed to the top but fell on a tree where a bunch of starly's started attacking him XP)

(Back 2 Sneasel) Sneasel was sitting in the throne all day long, well how boring was that -_-

''Miss, may i ask something?'' One of the bisharp asked.

Sneasel looked at him. ''What?''

''Well, why did we have to do all those unusual things? and why must we sit here and not move?''

''Wanna know why? cause Im your ruler now and you gotta do what i say.'' Sneasel said.

The guards didn't like that answer, but they couldn't argue.

Noises from the roof could be heard, which was Weavile going through the air vent. Until they heard a loud thump and a yell.

''What was that?'' The guard asked.

''W-what was what? I didn't heard anything!'' Sneasel said nervously.

The Bisharp guard frowned, suspicious of Sneasel now. Sneasel took out a radio and played a loud song to prevent them from hearing the noises. (The song: LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!) if you don't know this song, you're an idiot (Or you can just be one of those girls who listens to nothing other than justin beiber). No offence :3

Weavile finally saw the room with all the money. He slipped down the air vent, but crashed on the floor :T He lifted his head up from the floor, gazing at all the shiny money. Weavile got up and quickly grabbed all the money he can and put it in the bag. After 10 minutes, the bag was too full to fit anything else. He put the bag on his bag but it was so heavy it made him fall on the floor again. After a while struggling to get the bag off of him, he ran out the room, but he didn't know that's the room the 2 remaining Bisharp was and Sneasel where at.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU'R GONNA RUIN THE PLAN!'' Sneasel yelled.

''W-what plan?'' The two Bisharp asked.

The two Bisharp noticed Weavile with a gun and a bag of money. Sneasel sighed.

''Let's just get this over with...'' Sneasel said as she hopped off the throne and ran up to Weavile.

''What in Arceus name is going on?!'' One of the bisharp shouted, standing up.

Sneasel threw her crown on the floor, the two guard watched it roll over to them, then looked back up to Sneasel and Weavile.

''Later noobs!'' Sneasel said, and ran out the door with Weavile.

''HEY WAIT, YOU GUYS ARE UNDER ARREST!'' The two Bisharp said, chasing after the two dark types. (Insert ''Out Ta Get Me'' song, XD)

Since it was dark, the Bisharp couldn't see in the dark like Sneasel and Weavile can. (Wait is Bisharp a dark type too? not sure...lets pretend mew casted a spell on them and made them not a dark type if they are, cause i remember using a fighting type move in my white 2 on a Bisharp and it was super affective, anyway)

Sneasel and Weavile outran the guards, they stopped by a lake in the dark side of the forest now. They tried to catch their breaths from all the running.

''We actually did it!'' Weavile said.

''Yeah and you actually brought a gun, i just thought you were lying''

''Why would I lie?'' Weavile asked.

''Well...'' Sneasel chuckled a bit. ''I just thought you were just trying to impress me.''

Weavile's face went a bit red, since it was true. ''N-not true!''

Sneasel noticed the bag wasn't there, ''Where's the bag?''

Weavile turned around trying to find the bag. Then the two looked down at the lake, the bag was sinking! It was far too deep for them to swim. The two just stared, until Sneasel muttered ''S***...''

THE END! C:

...

Author's review again :3 : So how do you like my first story? Was it funny? cuz i got funnier ideas in mind for the next fanfiction/episode! Takes me a while to type them though, yep. Anyway Im gonna go play Pokemon Leaf Green now, bye bye for now! :3


	2. Episode 2- Golden Keys

Author's review: HAI AGAIN! Good Eeveening. Here I am again with a new fanfiction for this series! Oh and in my original series the two main characters are only Weavile and Sneasel. But im going to add two new characters throughout this series. They aren't going to be dark types but Sneasel and Weavile are so...I'm terrible at making titles -_- Anyway ENJOY!

xXPikaWafflesXx Presents...

golden keys

''My life sucks'' Weavile said laying on a wall besides Sneasel, who was sitting on a boulder. They were inside th stupad cave in ta stupad forest :3

''Why would that be?'' Sneasel asked.

''Well just look around, we don't have any money, and every time we try we always FAIL! Life is just usless...'' Weavile said before getting off the wall and kicked the pebble to the other side of the cave.

''Oh come on it can't possibly be THAT bad'' Sneasel said.

''It is that bad, especially when Im stuck with a d**** like you!'' Weavile said.

''What did you say?'' Sneasel said coldy, turning to face Weavile.

''You heard me. D****!'' Weavile shouted, growing a smile on his face.

''SHUT THE HELL UP!'' Sneasel shouted.

Sneasel ran toward Weavile and grabbed him by the neck. Weavile and Sneasel fell on the floor cursing eachother out and trying to choke eachother to death. Weavile pinned Sneasel on the ground face down, and grabbed her ear feathers pulling them back. Sneasel quickly kicked Weavile in the ballz (XD) Weavile shreiked in pain and collapsed on the floor. Sneasel pointed down at him, laughing. Weavile jumped up to Sneasel and pinned her on the ground again, but started slapping her face numerous times.

''WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL ME?!'' Weavile yelled, slapping her face still.

''OW IM SORRY! PLEASE S-STOP!'' Sneasel shouted in pain. But weavile only slapped her even harder after she said that.

''WHO THE HELL SAID YOU CAN TALK BACK TO ME?!'' Weavile yelled, grabbing her neck and held her up.

''Let...go...you basterd...'' Sneasel tried to say by choking.

Right when Weavile was going to let her go, he caught a shadow of a Pokemon. Weavile turned to his right where he saw the unkown figure. It was... A GROVYLE! The grass type Pokemon was in shcok after seeing the whole scene.

''W-what the hell are you doing in my cave?'' Weavile asked nervously.

''W-what are you doing to that Sneasel?'' The Grovyle asked.

Weavile slowly looked at the choking Sneasel, who gave up on begging him to stop. Then he looked back at Grovyle.

''Oh this Sneasel?'' Weavile said nervously and dropped Sneasel. He brushed the dust off of Sneasel's fur and laughed nervously.

''Were just playing around! You see this is just a game we like to play it's called Sneasel's Quite Time!'' Weavile lied.

'' NO HE'S LYIN-'' Sneasel blurted out but before she got to finish Weavile quickly covered her mouth and whispered ''Shutup you crackhead!''

Grovyle was starting to think these two dark types were suspicous. He walked closer to Sneasel and Weavile, just to get a better look at them. Since it was kind of dark in the cave and all.

''Well, im here to pick up my package.'' The Grovyle said.

''What package?'' Weavile aksed.

''THIS package!'' Grovyle said, garbbing the box full of golden keys of the boulder besides the two Pokemon.

''HEY PUT THAT BACK WE WERE GONNA SELL THOSE!'' Weavile yelled.

Grovyle laughed. ''Sell? Oh no no no no no, these aren't for sell. If you do, how would you unlock the treasure?''

''What treasure?'' Weavile stood up slowly and walked closer to the mysterious Grovyle.

''Well you see, these keys are actually mine that can unlock to someplace. But some fools stole it from me yesterday. It wouldn't happen to be you two, would it?''

''H-how did you even find this place? Sneasel interupted. Weavile threatened to smack her but before he could Grovle shouted out ''Hold it! Don't you dare smack that women again!''

Weavile sighed and put his arm down. ''B****'' Weavile muttered and folded his arms, looking away from Sneasel who stuck her tounge at him.

''Anyway don't be too ashamed of stealing this valuable box of keys, because I kind of stole it too. Heh...'' Grovyle said.

''I would have killed you both by now, but im not. I kind of need you're help getting to the place these keys unlock. I'll even give you half of the treasure.'' Grovyle said and walked closer to Weavile and held out his hand. ''Well what do you say, deal?''

Weavile didn't really trust this Grovyle. ''How do we know you're not lying about this place?'' Weavile asked.

''Dude, these keys are golden. When they're made out of gold their not lying.'' Grovyle responded.

''He has a point...'' Sneasel said looking up to Weavile.

''Fine we'll do it.'' Weavile said and gave the Grovyle a handshake.

''Good! Let's start right away, we don't have much time...'' Grovyle said as he walked over to Sneasel and helped her up from the ground.

''Thanks...'' Sneasel said.

Weavile growled at the sight. ''Lets go...'' He said, walking out the cave.

The three Pokemon continued their way to the unkown place where the keys would unlock. Weavile stayed behind Sneasel and Grovyle, who were talking about something he couldn't hear. Occasinally the two would look behind at Weavile and snicker. Weavile was pissed now ._.

They had to walk through the bad side of the forest and through the good side, and to the dessert.

''Ugh how much longer?'' Sneasel groaned.

''Not much longer'' Grovyle said.

Grovyle looked behind him where Weavile was walking behind.

''What's up with him?'' Grovyle asked.

Sneasel shrugged her shoulders. Sneasel then noticed a figure up ahead.

''Hey look over there!'' She pointed. ''Is that the place?''

''Indeed it is!'' Grovyle said, now running towoard the place. All three of them ran until they made it to a huge buidling.

''What's a place like this doing in a dessert?'' Sneasel asked.

''I dunno.''

Sneasel headed to the door, but a cencor stick connected to the ground was infront of the door to sense any Pokemon who reaches the building. Before she passed it, Grovyle pulled her back quickly by the ear feather.

''OW! What the heck?!'' She shouted.

''You can't go through there! This place doesn't allow Dark types in. so when it senses you it will turn off and alert every one! Including cops!'' Grovyle explained.

''But why?'' Sneasel asked.

''Because you guys STEEEAAAAAAALLL!'' Grovyle said.

''Not all though...''

''doesn't matter, look ill go through first since im a grass type and ill turn the censor machine off. In the mean time you two stay out here and wait. Ill be back.'' Grovyle said and headed towoard the door. Grovyle turned around one last time and pointed at Weavile. ''And if I find you abusin' that Sneasel by the time I come back you're gonna wish you were never born!'' he said before closing the door behind him.

Weavile just stood there for a moment, then looked at Sneasel.

''Why's that s*** head so protective over you?'' Weavile asked.

''What? You JELOUS?'' Sneasel said, folding her arms.

''Im not jelous...''

''Yes you are!'' Sneasel shouted.

''No im not'' Weavile said, now in an annoyed tone.

''Yes you are! I know you are! Just admit it.'' Sneasel teased.

''SHUTUP!'' Weavile said, holding his fist up in the air to Sneasel. But he remembered what Grovyle said he would do to him if he hurt her again. So instead, he dropped his arm and looked away. He cursed under his breath.

''HAH! You can't hurt me nao!'' Sneasel said before she got a stick and smacked Weavile with it.

''Jeez that really hurt.'' Weavile said sarcasticly, rubbing his shoulder.

''Oh it did? Let me get a bigger stick...'' Sneasel said, running to a tree nearby. Probally the only tree in the dessert.

Weavile just rolled his eyes. But then...Weavile noticed a large shadow infront of him. He turned around to see what it was. Sneasel had a HUUUUUUUUGE tree log.

''What about THIS?!'' Sneasel shouted.

''crap.'' Weavile said before he got knocked out.

(Back to Grovyle)

Grovyle entered the building. It seemed to be a bank. But it was closed. Grovyle couldn't let his guard down though, he remembered the last time he attempted to unlock the door with the golden keys he almost got caught. Besides police were still around the building. (You remember in the last episode with Samurotts money? Well apperantly he left his other money in this bank. Even though it's a closed bank he still used it and ordered gaurds to protect it and blah blah BLAH!) Grovyle quickly hid behind a desk. He looked over to see if anyone was there. But there was no one... It was dark, there was just an old carpet, desks, and some computers... Like an ordanary bank. Then there it was, at the end of the bank. A door that lead to a hallway to where the safe was that the golden keys unlock. He thought for a moment and looked down to the keys in his hands. He held it tight and ran towoard the door. Grovyle stopped at least 7 feet away from the door. From his memory, he remembered those zappy line things that always goes off in those banks (you know what im talkin' 'bout right?) grovyle took out a spray can and sprayed the air. Just to make sure if he doesn't run into any more traps. The red zappy lines became visible. It looked a bit difficult to get through. But he won't let that stop him. Grovyle did whatever ninja's did and NINJA'D HIS WAY THROUGH THE RED ZAPPY LINES! Grovyle didn't touch a single line. Grovyle made it! He sighed in releif. Now he was able to open the door. But right before he reached the door knob, he tripped on a tiny rope located a couple inches from the door. Grovyle tripped and hit his head on the door. The alarms started going off. Red lights blinked, huge sounds were made.

''Crap.'' Grovyle instintley started panicking.

Grovyle heard the Bisharp Gaurd's footsteps and commotion outside the building.

''SHOOT I GOTTA HIDE!'' Grovyle shouted.

Grovyle tried opening the door that lead to the safe, which was his only escape now. But... the door couldn't unlock! Grovyle wuickly looked at the golden keys he had.

''Hmm, i'v always wondered why theres two keys and one safe.'' Grovyle said to himself. He tried using one of the keys to open the door, but it wouldn't go in. so he usedthe othr key but it kept slipping off the door knob.

''Come on...OPEN!.'' Grovyle shouted, the door opened! He accidentley fell inside the door way. Right when the Bisharp Gaurd were about to break into the enterance, the door closed on Grovyle. It was all quite behind the door now. Grovyle sighed in releif as he layed his back on the door.

''Now to get the treasure...'' Grovyle said, getting off the ground and walking down the skinny hallway.

Grovyle reached a second door. It was unlocked. He pulled the door knob that lead him into a huge empty white room. Everywhere was just...pure white. The only thing that would catch someone's attention was the huge steel box. Grovyle gandered at the safe. He slowly walked closer to it. He observed the safe.

''It must be the safe. It's the only thing in the room!'' Grovyle said to himself.

Grovyle caught a glimpse at what looked to be a key lock at the side of the safe. He tried out the first key on the door. IT WORKED! The huge square steel door opened. Smoke came out of the safe. Grovyle coughed but tried to keep his eyes open. And he saw what looked to be A WHOLE BUNCHA JUICY CASH!

''Come to papa...''

(Back to Sneasel and Weavile outisde)

''What are they doing here?'' Sneasel asked, watching the Bisharp guard enter the building.

'' Holy sh** that's the police.'' Weavile said.

Sneasel gasped. ''Is Grovyle gonna be okay?'' Sneasel asked.

''Only one way to find out...'' Weavile said, as he took out a bomb (from super mario bros XD)

''What are you going to do with that?'' She asked.

''We're gonna BOMB THE BISHARP!'' Weavile replied.

''Isn't that going to kill us too?''

''Nah we'll just run away before it explodes.'' Weavile said.

''We''ll okay LETS DO THIS!''

(Back to Grovyle)

Grovyle had a huge bag that he was filling all the money he can with. Until he couldn't fill in any more money, he stopped. He had about 1,000,000 $ I suppose. He left the room and ran down the hallway. But the bisharp guard were outisde the door in the main room of the bank. He couldn't just go in or they would catch him. But Grovyle heard someone call out his name. Grovyle opened the door a bit, then opened the door all the way when he found out Sneasel and Weavile were there. The guard were trying to reach the two Pokemon but they were behind the desk, protected by the glass.

''WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!'' Grovyle yelled.

''WE WERE ONLY TRYIN TO HELP!'' Sneasel shouted.

''But we kind of failed...'' Weavile said.

''GET OUT OF THERE OR WE'LL BREAK THE GLASS!'' The Bisharp guard yelled, banging his claws on the glas along with four other Guard.

''I think this is time were we use the bomb'' Weavile whispered to Sneasel.

''Oh right, LETS DO THIS SH**!'' Sneasel shouted as she and Weavile unlocked the door that kept the Guard from getting behind the desk that was protected by those glass clerks usually speak from.

One of the Bisharp Guard got a hold of Weavile and pulled him back.

''SNEASEL TEH BOMB!'' Weavile yelled as he threw the bomb he had over to Sneasel.

Sneasel caught the bomb! Right when the Bisharp Guard were going to grab her, she handed the bomb over to the Guard. Grovyle was just at the door watching... ***Akward silence...***

The Guard who had the bomb loked at Sneasel confused.

''...Oh right I almost forgot'' Sneasel said, turning the bomb on that the Bisharp guard had.

''Okay NOW WE CAN RUN! WE NLY GOT 10 SECONDZ!'' Sneasel shouted.

''SH**! COME ON GROVYLE!'' Weavile shouted as he kciked the Bisharp's foot, which made them release him. Weavile and Sneasel tried to run out, but they weren't going fast enough. By the time they reach the door the bomb would go off. But Grovyle quickly came to the rescue and grabbed the two Pokemon. The ran for the exit.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMZ) 

The bomb exploded! The Bisharp died in the bank sadly.. But all 3 Pokemon made it safley outside. The three stood in the dessert sand, watching the building. They were covered in ashes.

''That...was...epic...'' Sneasel said.

''Hey Grovyle where's the treasure you promised us?'' Weavile asked.

''Oh right, it's right h-'' Grovyle panicked.

''Something wrong?''

''Oh Arceus...i left the bag of money inside the bank by accident...'' Grovyle said.

The three Pokemon stood in silence. They then relised the money Grovyle collected was dropping from the sky due to the exlosion. The money was burnt and on fire.

''Guys... i'm sorry I got you both into this for nothing...'' Grovyle apologised.

''Don't be sorry! You know we should be thanking you!'' Sneasel said.

''Wait wha-'' Weavile was interupted after Sneasel kicked him to get him to shutup.

''F-for what?'' Grovyle asked.

''Well because we haven't had this much fun since...i can't even remember actually...'' Sneasel said.

''Well I gotta admit... that WAS kind of fun...'' Weavile admitted.

''So you don't care the money's all gone?'' Grovyle asked.

''Not really, hey let me tell you this, you can come join us if you promise to help us get some more cash! We really need a third hand... us two can't do it alone...'' Sneasel said.

''R-really?'' Grovyle said.

''WHAT?!'' Weavile yelled.

''Oh SHUTUP Weavile! This guy saved you're frickin life!'' Sneasel shouted.

''...fine...'' Weavile said, pissed off that he wouldn't be able to beat up Sneasel any more. Now he had to live with this douche for a loooong time.

''Geez thanks...I'll defentley stay with you guys!'' Grovyle said, hugging the two Pokemon.

''Okay thats enough...'' Weavile growled. The two dark types were practicly choking from the hug.

''Just a little longer.'' Grovyle replied.

THE END!

Author's quick review again: Well heres a new member in the team! Now Grovyle's gonna be keeping watch on them and all, ya know? Weavile can no longer beat up Sneasel now which really pissed him off. Or hit on her if he ever had the chance BIKVBAIOREBVPE4B9T30HQN YOU DIDNT HEAR ANYTHING e_O

Anyway a new episode/story is gonna be coming up soon! SEE YA!


End file.
